I'm your servant, my immortal
by VampireKiraPhoenix
Summary: After years of training, the young hero of time has finally defeated the biggest threat that was looming over Hyrule. Now with years of peace and serenity to come, Link's mind is still troubled with some thoughts that won't let him rest at night. Is all really as peaceful as they seem at first glance?
1. A battle like no other

His teeth grit as he falls on the ground, the water splashes all around.  
Such a beautiful surrounding with such a menacing foe in front of him.  
This is it. This is what his life has build up to.  
His friends and the princess all count on him. Nay, the entire kingdom of Hyrule counts on him.

Rolling over quickly he dodges the gigantic sword being lodged into the ground next to him.  
Scrambling back up on his feet, wet of the water covered floor,  
he draws his sword again, his previous composure regained.  
"You can't fight me forever. You will lose your strength, I am only growing more powerfull!" Demise calls out to the hero,  
pulling the demon sword out of the ground as if it's nothing.  
Taking a deep breath, Link calms himself. The fight was far from over.  
"HYAAAAAA!" His battle cry almost echoed in the seemingly endless room as he charged his foe once more.

"Foolish" the fiery red head grumbled and slashes the young hero back to the ground.  
Skipping over the floor, the gravel beneath the water burns Link's skin as he forcefully slides across.  
"Give up now. Make it easy for yourself, boy" Refusing to give up, the young man stands up once more, drenched but determinded.  
He would not give up this easily, he had come too far for this.

With tattered clothes the hero of time rises once more. Taken over by an unexpected speed he lunges at the demon king  
and knocks him off balance. Breathing heavy, he stands, leaning on the master sword, watching and hoping his enemy stays down.  
Groaning annoyed his foe lets out a terrifying beastly roar.  
The once so beautiful, clear sky surroundings change abruptly to a dark, thunder filled sky.

Gathering all his courage, Link picks his sword back up, his shield held up in defense as he watches his enemy's sword  
being hit with lightning. "Say goodbye!" Demise slashes towards him,  
a strike of lighting racing towards him and only hitting him by a hair.  
His bind goes blank, black spots cloud his vision as his muscles refuse to work with him.  
His body twitches violently, making him drop his sword and shield.  
A thought of defeat rushes through his head as fear manages to take him over.

The bouldering laughter of Demise being the only thing he can hear as he franctically tries to  
regain control of his body. Seeing the demon sword being charged again, he panics and tries to grab the master sword.  
Lighting strikes and Demise closes in on Link, already having victory in sight as the young hero has trouble even holding his own sword.  
Grabbing the master sword with both hands Link raises it to the heavens painstakingly slow.  
Never has he looked death this close in the eyes. Demise raises his sword and a slash of lighting comes rushing towards him.

It's over.

Right when he was about to admit defeat, lighting strikes the master sword and without a second thought Link slashes to fight back.  
The two lighting bolts clashing against each other, fighting for who is the better one when one suddenly gives way  
and makes it's way to Demise. "Impossible!" Not having enough time to dodge, the large bulk of a man gets launched to the floor.

Seeing his opportunity clean, Link scrambles back on his feet and gathers the last of his strength to jump up high  
and lodge the master sword deep within Demise's chest. The roar of agony echoes through the air.  
Link jumps back and holds himself together with his arm around his stomach, leaning on the master sword for support.

The demon king stumbles back on his feet but defeat is clearly in sight for him.  
"Those like you... Those who share the blood of the Goddess and the soul of the Hero of Time...  
They are eternally bound to this blasted curse." he chuckles dark "I will rise again!" he bellows as the light consumes him  
and breaks him up into tiny pieces that fade away.

"I WILL RISE AGAIN!"


	2. Dreams or nightmares

With a sharp gasp the young Hylian sat up straight in his bed,  
his brows wet from sweat and his chest still heaving from the nightmare he can't seem to shake.  
Still half awake, he failed to realise that a blonde lady was making her way towards him.

"Link? Are you alright?"  
The kind voice of his good friend, and princess at that, snapped him out of it.  
He nodded with an affirmative grunt. Having never spoken a word in his life,  
this was the only way he could communicate yet somehow a selected few  
knew exactly what he meant without him having to utter a single word.

"You're all sweaty. You should take a shower before heading out, oke?"  
Sweet as always, Zelda cared greatly for Link's wellbeing even after he had  
defeated Demise and stopped his terror over Skyloft and the Surface.  
He was clearly capable of taking care of himself, yet she always wanted to be there for him.

Doing as Zelda suggested him to do before he went out, Link rolled back into his daily routine,  
nothing much more to do after all the mayhem of battle and war had passed.  
They all lived a very happy and peacefull life back up in Skyloft,  
however Link's nightmares only reoccur faster and multiple times a week sometimes even.  
Something does not feel right yet he cannot quite place his finger on it.

"Out on your daily routine again, Link?"  
Instructor Horwell just rounded the corner when Link came to pass by.  
Happy to see him, Link gave him a bright smile in response and recieved a chuckle as reply.  
"Keep up the good work, mister hero"  
Teasing, Instructor Horwell continued on his way, leaving Link to his daily rounds.

"Liiiink! Wait up!"  
Zelda came rushing to his side and made a little skip to stop in place, right in front of him.  
"I wanna talk with you about your...dreams...nightmares?"  
Link blinked a few times in confusion before he shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.  
"Nightmares... I see." She looked around a bit as if searching for words but being unable to find them, she sighs.  
Link lays his hand on Zelda's shoulder and smiles at her, in a way trying to reassure her.  
"Later?" He nodded and with a quick hug, Zelda sealed the unspoken promise before skipping on her way.  
"Instructor Horweeeell~~!" Link huffed and shook his head with a smile.  
She has always been this happy and hyper all the time,  
trying her best to be a mother to all even if many out range her by age.

Unconsiously making his way to the platform Link stares down at the clouds,  
the Surface shrouded beneath it. What if there was still something down there?  
Even with Demise gone, he said he'd return.  
What if that is soon to come or even now? Right on our doorstep..

A hand on his shoulder snaps Link out of his thoughts.  
"Enchanting isn't it? How every cloud is always different, no matter how many you've studied."  
Instructor Owlan's love for nature was always very prominent in all things he did.  
He spoke of it fondly, would never crush a flower and do not get started about his room.  
The amount of flora species he has there...  
let's just say Link tried to count them and fell asleep halfway through. It is like counting sheep almost.

Instructor Owlan sat down on the edge of the platform and tapped on the spot beside him  
to beckon Link to sit beside him. "You know.." he started when Link sat down  
"I have always wondered what was down there. I mean the species you brought back for me  
are truly magnificent, don't get me wrong" the instructor defending himself in a way only amused Link.  
He owed him no apology, Link brought those plants along because he knew instructor Owlan would like the new information.  
He would have brought a few birds back for instructor Horwell too if they were not so fast.

"It just leaves you with the thought of what more there might be down there  
and how the flora interacts with each other. It's all so interesting. Ah-.. I am rambling again, am I not? My apologies Link"  
The younger of the two simply shook his head with an amused look on his face,  
not minding the thoughts that seemed to roll off his tongue like a waterfall.  
With a small huff, the instructor eased up again, leaning back to take in the view.

"Say, have you ever thought of going back? To the Surface I mean."


	3. The end?

_"It just leaves you with the thought of what more there might be down there and how the flora interacts with each other. It's all so interesting. Ah-.. I am rambling again, am I not? My apologies Link" The younger of the two simply shook his head with an amused look on his face, not minding the thoughts that seemed to roll off his tongue like a waterfall. With a small huff, the instructor eased up again, leaning back to take in the view._

 _"Say, have you ever thought of going back? To the Surface I mean."_

Link's gaze shifts to the man next to him, a slight frown accompanied with it. Seeing him move from the corner of his eyes, the instructor copies Link's movement before he chuckles at seeing his face. "I mean, sometimes I have some strange thoughts that wake me up at night. What if there's still someone evil down there? Waiting for us to grow weak or drop our guard?"

Pausing there, Owlan locks eyes with the younger male again for a few seconds before a small huff leaves his lips and a small smile creeps on his face. "Ah, listen to me go.. I'm quite sure you don't need my thoughts on this matter now do you Link?" He looks away and shakes his head in answer. A brief pauze of silence follows before a deep inhale breaks the silence. "Could I ask you to gather some more floral species for me down there?" Thinking it over a few times, the swordsman nods his head softly, agreeing with him. Owlan was one of those people, alongside Zelda and a couple others that could understand him even without the need for spoken or written words. The underlying curiosity in the young hero was thus not hard to figure out, he wanted to go down. He wanted to make sure his actions weren't in vain, he wanted to roam around, break out of the daily routine and find a new adventure again. "I will leave you to it. Be careful now, do not do anything reckless, you are all we have"

The instructor places a hand on Link's shoulder the moment he's back on his feet, a reassuring gesture before he leaves the boy alone with his thoughts.

\--

 **A quick in between chapter to see how many people are still interested.**

 **My apologies if the layout is strange, I'm trying out the app on my phone.**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter!!**


	4. Higher than the sky

_Owlan was one of those people, alongside Zelda and a couple others that could understand him even without the need for spoken or written words. The underlying curiosity in the young hero was thus not hard to figure out, he wanted to go down. He wanted to make sure his actions weren't in vain, he wanted to roam around, break out of the daily routine and find a new adventure again. "I will leave you to it. Be careful now, do not do anything reckless, you are all we have"_

 _The instructor places a hand on Link's shoulder the moment he's back on his feet, a reassuring gesture before he leaves the boy alone with his thoughts._

Reckless? What was that supposed to mean? He was only going to gather a few plants and come straight back up again.

With many thoughts roaming in his head, Link wandered the island, a delayed stroll that was supposed to be his early morning routine rounds. What would he have to be careful for? The surface is safe now, Demise is vanquished and the sword is locked up and guarded by Impa. Impa!! He definitely planned on visiting her once he goes down to the surface.

New found inspiration put a smile on his face as he finished his duty and nearly raced to the jump off platform. Starting his take-off run way before the platform he takes a giant leap and falls for many meters. The air rushing passed him makes him feel alive again, ready to jump back into battle. His nightmares don't bother him here, only good memories with friends and adventure filled memories of the days long passed. He could stay here forever if the sky would be never ending, forever held in the sofy embrace of the clouds.

The sky, however endless is seems, has an end called the surface and once the clouds clear, that surface is awfully close.

Panic strikes the young hero as he flails around aimlessly, his body instinctively searching for something to grab onto. Suddenly a flash of red hits him hard and knocks him into a different direction. Startled by the push he holds on for dear life to his newfound source of..well not death. Slowly opening his eyes he notices that he's flying, red feathers gripped tightly between his fingers. Link's big, red evian friend came to save him from certain death.

Hugging his friend tightly when they landed he gave him a big bright smile as a thank you and another warm hug before his bird flew off again. If not for him who knows what would've happened.


End file.
